Whiskey Kisses
by SinOfShinigami
Summary: Alan humphries has a really low tolerance to Alcohol,


_Alan Humphries is the youngest Shinigami in the London branch; unfortunately for him he has the lowest tolerance to alcohol in the history to alcohol._

Alan downed another shot straight, shivering as the warm liquid burned his throat. Why was he drinking?

Ronald Knox.

Ronald Knox had challenged him to a drinking game, of course he originally said no but then Ronald pulled out the big guns...

Eric Slingby.

Ronald Knew, of course he did, if Alan couldn't speak about something to Eric he went crawling to Ronald and his infatuation with the older Shinigami was something he could only talk to Ronald about.

So here he is denying a drinking game with Ronald, mainly cause no one on earth alive or dead could beat Ronald at that, Then over comes Eric Slingby his tie loosened to the point that it has fell open and hanging limply down either side of his popped collar, his shirt had been unbuttoned slightly giving Alan a clear view of his sinfully muscled chest,

_"God does he even know how irresistible he looks right now." _Alan brain supplied causing the young shinigami to snap back to focus thinking he was a little away from drooling.

"Alaaaaan please play with meeee" Ronald chirped in with his pleading voice and best puppy pout he could muster.

"No i already told you..." Alan trails off noticing that Eric is standing way to close for comfort, actually it is very comfortable and would he would love nothing more to be even closer to him, He can feel the older shinigami warm breath on his neck, Alan turns to look at Eric only to get caught in a piercing gaze by the older reaper, their faces inches apart.

_"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, what do i do what do i do!" _Alan's mind went into overdrive of all the things he could do, should do, would do to Eric, with Eric if given the chance, It wasn't long before Alan could smell the sharp bitter smell of whisky, looking down he sees Eric holding a shot under his nose.

"Drink it" he all but purred, making Alan's' knees tremble slightly. With that piercing gaze on him Alan could do nothing but obey, looking at Eric the whole time, he took the drink and downed it in one before licking his lips.

"ALL RIGHT YOU ACCEPTED!" Ronald's voice was too loud bringing Alan back to the moment and realizing what he had just done.

"Ronald. I didn't want to...unf" He grumbled as Eric grabbed him a pushed him into a seat at a table, Ronald pulled out another chair, spinning it to face the other way, before sitting down. Eric took a standing position behind Ronald, arms folded, staring at Alan with the same intensity as before.

_"What the fuck!" _Alan's mind was shouting again _"Why is he staring at me, is he aware he looks like William when he does that, no tell a lie, Williams stare is nowhere near as sexy, if he doesn't stop, Alan you listen to me, i am your brain after all, keep drinking, then make your move and blame it on the alcohol, simple!" _

Alan unfortunately took his on advice and kept drinking, but soon he realized he didn't even have to pretend to be drunk.

"Ron-Ron can we stop nooooww" Alan whined "I dun wanna play no more." Alan had removed his bolo tie, his hair was ruffled and his shirt was unbuttoned because Alan felt "too hot"

"Not yet Alan, just one more, and we will stop ok" Alan could hear Ronald's smug grin, which was good because he wasn't seeing to clearly right now.

He reached out for the shot Ronald was passing to him only to completely miss and hear and clank and a smash which he guesses was the glass smashing.

"Oh Geez Alan, you can't even hold the glass of your last shot," Alan was getting really annoyed with the laughter in Ronald's voice right now. "Eric, think you might wanna help him drink the last shot"

Alan's face burned as he heard the rumble that was Eric's lion-like laugh join in the loud obnoxious on of Ronald's, Tears began to prick at his eyes as he lay his head down on top of his folded arms. He could hear whispering coming from the direction of those two but couldn't even think clearly too even try to listen, Eric Laughed at him, Eric had seen himself humiliate himself and he will never be able to live it down.

Alan was tugged from his self-pity when he felt a gloved hand grab his chin and bring his face upwards to stare once more into Eric's Green eyes.

"Eriiiiic I..." Alan was cut off as Eric's' mouth descended on his, his mouth parting slightly only to let a shot of whiskey pass from his lips into Alan's mouth.

Alan was beyond caring, about anyone in the room, he licked the whiskey from his lips, pausing for a second, before wrapping his arms round Eric's neck and bring him in for another kiss, he felt tears well to his eyes when he felt Eric wasn't kissing him back and he was about to pull away before he felt Eric's lips curl up in to his trademark smirk, His Arms snaked around Alan's waist pulling him up into the air, Alan wrapped his legs around Eric as not to fall, Alan could feel Eric back him up against the closest wall, and he didn't care, he broke the kiss and his head hung limply to one side trying to calm down from the overwhelming sensation, his rest did not last though as Eric swiftly attacked the exposed pale of his neck, peppering it with kisses before biting down hard.

"AH! Eric!" He was panting and moaning under Eric's' ministrations but he didn't care, until

_**FLASH**_

A camera went off somewhere in the room, followed by a shrill giggle that they knew only one person could make.

Sutcliff

Grell Sutcliff standing there in all his blood red Glory hanging on to William with one hand, he had a camera in the other and had it pointed at the two shinigami pressed against the wall.

"Well well well" William Drawled in his usual bored tone.

"ABOUT FUCKING TIME!" Grell shrieked and started bouncing up and down shouting how adorable they were

"Williaaaaam why won't you ever push me up against the wall like that." Grell pouted, Ronald Laughed, William looked mortified at sudden outburst from Grell, With Grell and William busy, Eric took this moment to pick Alan up completely and quickly make his way out of the room.

Ronald watched the two shinigami leave and threw a wink at them both, he grinned like a Cheshire cat when they both winked back, neither one knowing the other one had done so. Ronald took a deep drink from his newly opened beer bottle and sighed,

"I am never playing Cupid again."


End file.
